The Trials Of The Truth
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: kagome is an ordinary highschool student with an unordinary home life, can she afford to keep the one secret that is tearing apart at the only one she has ever cared for?
1. Chapter 1 picking up the books

The Trials of the Truth

_Chapter One- picking up the books_

Kagome reached over and hit her alarm clock as hard as she could. _'Great school is here already, I haven't even caught up on last year's lost sleep!'_ Kagome stood and gathered her pink and green towel. Getting into the shower as soon as she could so that she wouldn't be late for her first day at her high school. In the shower Kagome quickly put shampoo and conditioner in her hair and quietly climbed out of the shower, after rinsing both out of her hair. Rushing into her room Kagome quickly locked the door behind her.

She walked to her closest and retrieved a pair of tight blue jeans and a stylish tube top. She plugged in her curling iron and blow-dried her hair. Still in her towel she got dressed and went to curling her hair, touching up her hair into neat tight curls, then brushing them almost out completely so she had wavy black locks. Grabbing her new school materials she climbed out of her window, which were two stories about ground, climbing onto a tree and reaching the ground. By the time she was out of the house she could hear her step dad waking her little brother and her mother. She ran down the steps and called Sango.

Sango was her best friend since, ever. Their brothers went to school together so they were also best friends. Kagura, also one of Kagome's best friend, had a younger sister Kanna. Each threesome hung out at school and was the best of friends. It was the first day of high school and each one of the girls was so excited.

"I wonder who the hot shot is going to be this year." Sango laughed with Kagome and Kagura.

"Hey do you think that Sesshoumaru will be there this year Kagura?" Kagome teased as they made their way to school.

"How should I know?" Kagura's face flushed fed.

"Kagome, wasn't Sesshoumaru the guy that Kagura had that major thing for?" Sango asked innocently.

"We were just friends you guys!" Kagura tried to defend herself. Each girl broke out in laughter again. "I mean Sango what ever happened to Miroku?" Kagura came back slyly.

"I don't know who your talking about." Sango's face fell so serious that Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Kagome's face was so read, when her phone rang. Kagome looked at her caller ID and frowned.

"Who is it?" Kagura piped up.

"My step dad." Kagome sighed, that flipped her phone open. "Hello, Kagome here."

"Hello my sweet Kagome, I didn't see you at breakfast this morning."

"Oh ya I wanted to get the school early, sorry I must have forgot to tell you." Kagome rolled her eyes, and it took every ounce of Kagura's respect not to break out laughing.

"That's ok just don't be late after school, your mom has to take Souta to his soccer game and I need help around the house." His voice was so caring that Kagome almost puked.

"Ok I will be there." Kagome shut her phone and the other two girls started laughing, Kagome just smile, but inside she knew she was going to cry.

"We're here Kagome!" Sango broke her out of her concentration. Kagome scrambled out of the front seat and grabbed her stuff.

"Let's go Kagome!" Kagura urged and the girls went running up the stairs. Kagome was the last to enter the school out of the girls. Making a grand entrance wasn't one of her favorite thing to do but as soon as she entered the school she ran into a silver haired boy. Books went flying, Kagura and Sango was there in seconds, helping Kagome pick up her books as the boy she ran into just stood in his little circle and laughed at her. Everyone was looking at Kagome, as her face was beat red. Kagome stood properly, facing the boy who was being so rude.

"Well, well if it isn't the almighty Inuyasha." She cooed. Watching as he looked at her in questioning.

"Well its great that you know him, but dam who the hell are you?" a friend of Inuyasha's stepped in.

"I'm Kagome Higirashi, grade ten student." Kagome stuck out her hand towards the friendlier male.

"Well I am Kouga. Please forgive my friends stupidity, would you like to be my girlfriend." Kagome flushed. About to reject him in the kindest way she could think of.

"Your not Kagome. The Kagome I know is fatter and, well lets just say not as fine as you." Inuyasha tried to be rude.

Kagome just laughed. "Things change Inuyasha." Kagura and Sango chuckled behind her. "See you in math class inu-ya-sha." She sassed


	2. Chapter 2 Class inturruptions

Chapter Two-Class Interruptions 

Kagome quickly made her way to her lock, but not before receiving glances from every guy in the school.

"So Kagome are you going to sign up for cheerleading again this year." Kagura asked. All through junior high Kagome had been the captain of the cheerleading squad, while Inuyasha had been the captain of the foot ball team, but instead of you all to likely story of both captains falling for each other, it was quite different. Kagome was smart, and each year she was threatened to be kicked off the cheerleading team because of her weight. This year Kagome had not lost weight, but she had grown into herself a little bit. Last year Kagome was probably one of the ugliest girls in the school, but this year was going to be a whole new ballpark.

"I'm not sure I will be able, I might be to fat." Kagome joked a little, hoping her friends would catch her hint of sarcasm. Then again since when does Sango miss a beat? The girl burst out laughing, followed by the chiming voice of Kagura.

"Kagome, you are mostly likely the best girl here at gymnastics." Sango nodded but Kagome had her eye on one thing. Kikyou.

Kikyou was the hottest most popular girl in senior high, every guy wanted her, and every girl wanted to be her. Well, everyone but Kagura, Kagome, and Sango. Though Kikyou was a year above them Kagome knew that to get into anything she would have to engage herself in major competition with the best girl in the school.

"Kagome don't worry about it. I'm sure she won't be much trouble. It's not like she is in grade ten with us." Sango said, reading her closest friend's mind.

"Actually, besides her good looks she ain't got nothing. Other then she is the captain of the cheerleading team and had brought them to winning provincials since her arrival here. She is the hoot eye candy that every boy, including the newest teachers wants to have. I heard that she flunked everything but gym. She just was to tired or was to busy screwing some guy to notice school was going on." Kagura laughed at her own joke while Kagome and Sango just stared at her as if she was joking.

Kagome made it to her locker and got ready for her first class. Math with Mr. Haruna. Gathering her stuff Kagome could easily feel the glares that radiated off of every boy in the school. This didn't really bother her. She had told her stepfather she wouldn't date anyone in her senior years, for this sake. The bell rang and Kagome was already seated in the class, she took the seat that was placed at the windows, near the back of the row. Attendance was called and as soon as everyone was accounted for Kagome noticed the door open. Kikyou made her way to the front of the room, handing Mr. Haruna a note. "I'll see you after class Kikyou." Was the teacher's response. Kikyou scanned the room and spotted Kagome, slowly making her way over to the new comer she kicked a boy out of his seat, then sat right behind Kagome.

Mr. Haruna began his lesson and Kagome's attention was on the notes that were being taken on the board. A slight tap fell upon Kagome shoulder, then a note was easily tossed onto her lap. Kagome quietly opened it.

_Hey, so you're the new girl Kagome,_

_I just wanted to get one thing straight_

_I am and will be until I get out of this _

_Schools, the best at everything, so leave the _

_Boys and the looks at home you fucking _

_Little prostitute, you don't need to embarrass _

_Yourself in front of all these people_

_-Kikyou_

_P.s. Leave my boyfriend alone, he isn't _

_Interested in you, I give him more then _

_enough for him to stay interested in me._

Kagome looked back at the sleazy grade eleven and laughed, at first it was a low chuckle that could only be heard by herself and Kikyou, but after looking at the expression Kikyou had on her face Kagome couldn't keep it quiet. She broke out laughing, loud enough to catch the attention of everyone, including the teacher.

"Ms. Kagome, is there a problem?" Mr. Haruna asked, walking up the desk in which Kagome had been seated. Kagome tried to say no, but it was just to funny to keep to herself. At first he saw the note, then when Kagome gave him a blank look he asked for an explanation.

"Uh- Kikyou and I were just talking." Kagome tried to cover up, the teacher looked at Kikyou then back at Kagome then at Kikyou once more, and Kikyou just nodded.

"Then you won't mind if I ask what is so funny?" Kagome's face became beat red, things were not going so well for the last day of school.

"Well Kikyou told me-…"

"I told her she was able to hang out with me anytime she wanted. She laughed because I don't usually make such offers to nobodies at the school, but I decided to do something different this year, I might need help with my grades anyway." Kikyou covered her, giving the teacher the sexiest smiles she could manage without puking at the arrangement of her own words.

"You both will serve detention, each at a different day, I don't want anymore talking amongst you two." With that Mr. Haruna went back to his board. Two more knocks came on the door, making Mr. Haruna sigh and announcing that whoever it was, was allowed to come in. a sixteen year old girl walked into the room. "Class meet our newest member to this years class."


	3. Chapter 3 Choosing Sides

Chapter Three-Choosing Sides 

"Hi I am Rin!" the short girl exclaimed. She was a cute looking girl with black hair and brown eyes much like Kagome's. She only stood around 5'4 and wore a black pair of tight jeans and a blue tang top. She was tiny in the waist but Kagome could tell that she could eat like a horse.

"Rin you can take Kikyou's spot." Mr. Haruna pointed to the beauty. "And Kikyou you will sit in the empty desk beside Ayumi" Kikyou quickly jumped up and sat with her best friend, while Rin sat behind Kagome. All class the girls wrote notes to each other getting to know one another was no problem for those two. They were so alike. By lunchtime it was like they were best friends.

Kagome could see Kikyou talking to Inuyasha and his clan. This didn't really bother her, what bothered her was the fact that she was doing it in such a slutty way. Kagome made herself relax as she introduced Rin to Kagura and Sango. The four were to be best friends and Kagome could easily tell. They got along with Rin so much. Another glance towards Kikyou and Inuyasha pushed Kagome over the edge. "She's such a fucking slut!" Kagome freaked, her face was red with hatred.

"Who is?" all the other girls chimed.

"Kikyou!" Kagome was trembling with hate.

"Kikyou, as in that Kikyou?" Rin pointed toward the slutty acting girl. "She's my cousin, that's the reason why I came to this school.

Kagome settled down. _'Rin is Kikyou's cousin, but they are nothing alike! I mean I can see the resemblance but serious.' _Kagome had an idea. She would piss Kikyou off so much.

"Rin who is Kikyou's boyfriend?" Kagome asked the simple question and Rin looked at her mysteriously.

"See that handsome dark haired boy, standing at the door." Rin pointed to a popular male who was standing in the middle of a large crowd. "His name is Naraku Origumo (sp.?) He is in our social class this year." Kagome explained her plan to her friends after finding out that even though Rin was Kikyou's cousin. Rin wanted nothing to do with Kikyou and would do anything to get back at her. "She stole all my boyfriends, played with their minds then dumped that hard core."

The rest of the day went by in a flash and every spare minute, Kagome found out everything she could about Naraku. Kagome also did everything she could to get in Kikyou's way. She joined and easily made it onto the cheerleading team. She was out to get this Kikyou person at all costs.

After school all the girls went to the local ice cream shop, one of Kagome's favorite hang out spot. She came there so often she had her own table which seated three, well they would have to fix that, but still the owner knew her orders off the top of his head. 'Moo's ice cream' was the best spot in town for ice cream.

The group ordered and Kagome had asked for another chair. "You know Kagome we still need another person to help work this shop, you know you would be the first I would hire, all you need to do is apply." Jan said. Jan had owned the shop for over ten years now and ever since Kagome was twelve he bugged her that he wanted to hire her.

"Maybe some time soon Jan, I am going to need money if I am going to get out of the house." Kagome looked down at her maple walnut ice cream,

"Step father still there?" Jan assumed.

Kagome nodded, "Doesn't look like he is going to leave me or my family alone-…oh shit!" Kagome panicked.

"What!" Jan and the three other girls screamed.

"I'm late! He is going to be so pissed!" she threw a twenty dollar bill on the counter to pay for the treats as she bolted out the door, forgetting her ice cream and running straight into someone. Kagome looked up and frowned. _'Inuyasha' _

"Well if is isn't Kagome?" Kagome cringed at her name.

"Inuyasha can I ask you a huge favor?" Kagome pleaded, about to get on her knees.

"What is it-…"

"Can I get a ride to my house! Please!" Kagome cut him off.

'_She must be pretty desperate if she is asking me?' _"What if I say no?" Inuyasha teased. Kagome just stood and shook her head.

"Never mind." She peeked into the door of 'Moo's ice cream.'

"Sango I won't be coming to school tomorrow." The girls were just about to ask why when a tear fell down Kagome's face. She walked about out of the store, right past Inuyasha. _'I was going to say yes? Keh whatever?'_ Kagome started to run, _ 'Maybe if I ain't to late, I won't be in so much trouble?' _she knew it wasn't true, but it didn't hurt to hope.

She approached home. He was standing there on the steps of the shrine. _'Ever since gramps died mom had to go marry him, why couldn't find someone else? I would have helped her with the shrine, with the money-…'_

"You're late?" he asked her. Kagome looked at the ground. She didn't want to talk. "Let's go inside, you my girl are in a lot of trouble." Once inside it was no better, the tension was still there, she could tell he was drunk. The scent of liquor hung in the air. He whirled around and hit her on the side of the face, knocking her out of her thoughts. "You fucking little bitch, I told you to be home right after school, and you're almost an hour late! Your mother will be home in half and hour and nothing has been done!" Kagome cowered her face in her hand. He grabbed her by the wrists and threw her violently against the wall. Kagome try to stop herself with her left arm, but all it did was crack under the force of the throw. A cry came from her lips, tear sprung to her eyes. He approached her and backhanded her across the face. Kagome held in another cry. She bolted up to her room and locked the door, listening to all the words that he said.

XXXX

"Dammit! Sango punched her fist down on the table. Rin looked at her, finishing her lick of her mint and chocolate chip ice cream. "I should've remembered." Inuyasha had come in and ordered a chocolate ice cream, meeting up with Kikyou minutes later after Kagome left."

"Remembered what?" Rin looked into the eyes of her new friends, both Sango and Kagura put their heads down. Both knowing it was not their place to tell, Kagome didn't tell many people and the people she did tell she had trusted with her life.

"Rin?" Kikyou walked up to her cousin, who sat in a restricted area. Kagome's area. "Rin what are you doing hanging out with them." Kikyou put her hands on her hips. "Where is your little beauty wanna be? What's her name, Kagome right?" Kikyou smile as she pronounced the younger girls name wrong on purpose.

"Her name is Kagome, Ka-go-me, and remember that name bitch because she is about to whip your ass in anything you ever thought that you were good at." Sango pitched in.

"What ever, that whore has nothing on me." Kagura and Rin rolled their eyes. "So where is she?" Kikyou wanted to know really bad for some reason.

"Why should we tell you?" Kagura answered.

"You don't have to, it's not like I care. Rin why do you hang with these losers. You could just hang with me." Kikyou put her hand on Rins small shoulder.

"These 'losers' are my friends and if you don't like it then get lost." Rin shot a icy glance at her. Sango's cell started to go off like crazy.

"Hello?"

"Sango!"

"Who is this?"

"It's my, Kagome."


	4. Chapter 4 A Mistake for the Right Reason

Chapter Four- A Mistake for the Right Reason 

"Kagome!" Sango pretty much yelled. Everyone looked at her, Kikyou even so much as smirked after seeing the look on Sango's face.

Kagome sobbed for a good minute or so before she could start. "Sango, I won't be coming to school tomorrow, I wanted to ask you if you could get my homework?" Kagome fell deathly quiet hoping. Praying that Sango wouldn't ask what was wrong.

"What's wrong Kagome? What's happened." Sango could hear Kagome mutter something like 'Dammit' under her breath.

"Nothing, I just ain't feeling well you know, I think I am coming down with a cold." Kagome faked a cough, knowing that she hadn't fooled Sango the least bit. She had done that so many times that one time when she said it Sango would just laugh at her.

Sango knew what had happened, it always happened and then Kagome won't come to school for a few days or she would break down crying in the middle of class. "Oh ok Kagome, I will get you your work, are you going to call in sick?" the phone fell silent, then massive pounding and yelling could be heard over the phone.

"Sango I have to go ok talk to you later see ya!" with the Kagome hung up the phone. Sango just stared at her phone like she had just got it.

"Is she alright?" Kagura asked Sango. Sango looked down and faked a smile. She is just coming down with the flu. Rin smiled, as did everyone else, everyone but Kagura and Sango. Both girls looked at each other. They pitied their friend. Sometimes Kagome would sneak out of her house for a few days and come to one of their houses, crying like a little baby, bruises and cuts all over her body. She would always make a stupid excuse, well she tried, but once Kagome had let it slip to both of them at a sleepover, pleading with both girls not to tell a soul.

XXXX

"Who are you calling now you little bitch!" her stepfather pounded on the door. "When I get my hands on you you're going to wish you were never born." Kagome cringed at the words. She fought the tears back as she heard the car pull into the drive. She would hear her stepfathers steps fall down the stairs greeting her mother with a "hello" and "Kagome, she's upstairs sleeping, she got into a fight today." Kagome cried at the lies, she had to get out of this place. She packed her bags and slugged it onto her shoulder. She would be back soon. She couldn't leave Souta to this fate too. She had to protect her mother and brother.

Kagome climbed out of the window and scaled the walls. Making sure no one was outside, she ran to the sidewalk and ran she didn't know where but she ran.

Hour's later Kagome could feel her legs fall from under her. Her wrist hurt, everything hurt. Kagome knew she was in the high-class part of town. Other then that Kagome had no clue. Soon blackness over came her.

XXXX

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Inuyasha cried to his best friend Kouga. He walked home, knowing that Sesshoumaru was probably already home and doing his homework. His cell phone rang. He answered it, knowing that it was his Kikyou.

"Hey baby." Inuyasha said first

"Hey Hun." Kikyou's voice chimed

"I was wondering if you wanted to come-…" his cell phone beeped.

"Great just when the important stuff is about to be said my stupid phone dies!" his shoulders shrugged as he made his way towards his house. He would've drove but his jerk of a brother took his car while he was eating his ice cream with Kikyou. Inuyasha scanned the area, something just wasn't right. He looked to his right then his left. "Great I missed the god forsaken turn off." Inuyasha almost turned around when something, or rather someone caught his eye. He turned back around. Glaring at the body that was lain on the sidewalk. Slowly he approached it. _'I notice the clothing, but who-…'_ finally he was upon the body, looking down at familiar locks of raven black hair.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned her body over, only to gasp and let ther body roll over, blood rolled off the side of her head, her left wrist was badly broken and all over what cuts and bruises. At first he didn't know what to do. He looked around, but no one around here knew this girl, no one but him and his brother. She was on the wrong side of town and would either be raped or beaten if he just left her there. Slowly he picked her up. A tear fell from her black and blue eye. He carried her all the way to his house, not knowing what else to do.

Her head fell limp as he carried her bridal style. He approached his front door and kicked it. Hoping that someone would just open the door. He kicked to door again, harder this time. Still no answer. He knew that Sesshoumaru was home, because the car was here. He kicked the door again, as loud as he could. It was almost suppertime so on one would be asleep.

"Sesshoumaru open the-…" a few annoyed looking Sesshoumaru opened the door. "Door."

"I was in the shower you stupid idiot!" Sesshoumaru growled as Inuyasha pushed through the door. It was obvious that the older brother handed noticed the battered up girl.

"Are you too busy to see that I needed you to open the fucking door!" Inuyasha snapped, twirling around, almost dropping the unconscious girl. For the first time Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, noticing that she was breathing rashly.

"What happened to her?" he finally said, his voice had a hint of concern. He could barely look at her, trying to imagine all the pain that she would be in.

"Does it look like I know? I found her like this." Inuyasha walked into the grand kitchen to fetch a pail of water.

"Well where did you find her." Sesshoumaru more like demanded the question.

"Lying on the sidewalk of the street past ours-…I was busy talking on the phone so I missed the turn off. She's lucky I did." Inuyasha's eyes fell once more of her battered body. Slowly he lifted up her shirt.

"What the hell are you doing you pervert. Can't you see she's hurt!" Sesshoumaru shoved his little brother.

"I was just checking to see if she was cut of bruised anywhere else." Inuyasha snorted. "It's not as if she's hot or anything." Inuyasha but his head down.

"That's not what you said this morning." Sesshoumaru smiled, well more like a smirk but whatever.

Kagome's cell went off, waking her from he dark place. Inuyasha picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. "Fucking idiot? Who the hell is that?"

"Put the phone down." Kagome fumbled with her words. Both boys stared at her. Looking at her as if she was crazy. "Just give me the phone!" Kagome tried to scream, but it came out as a partial whisper. Inuyasha handed her the phone. Kagome waited till the phone stopped ringing then she shut it off. Another tear slide off her cheek.

"What happened?" Inuyasha put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Kagome freaked, she tensed her whole body then winced. Try to the scream, she looked away.

"Not-…nothing why?" Kagome looked up at the one who saved her.

"Come on I ain't that stupid, Sango said you were just sick, so why are you all battered up." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Nothing I am fine, really." Kagome stood, shaking as her muscle threatened to give away. Her legs shook as she made her way to the door. Both brothers almost laughed at how she looked. She turned the knob both brothers grew serious.

"You can't leave in that condition." Sesshoumaru grabbed at her left wrist. Tears sprang to her eyes once more.

"Yo-…you can't tell me what I-I can and can-… can't do!" Kagome cry, she opened the door. Sesshoumaru whirled her around and held her close. Kagome panicked, she hated bring this close to a guy. She couldn't stand it. It reminded her of him, of her step dad. "Get off me!" Kagome lifted her knee up, hitting him in the groin. He dropped quickly. The house phone began to ring. Kagome froze. Inuyasha started to look around for the cordless phone, finally finding it on the white leather couch.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said alert. He didn't recognize the number. Slowly Kagome made her way over to Inuyasha, looking at the number on the caller display. It was her so-called father.

"Is this that Taisho house hold?" a cold male voice asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Yes it is, you are speaking to Inuyasha Taisho." Inuyasha said cautiously. Looking at Kagome's expression. She was crying, more like balling her eyes out, silently, she fell to her knees.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to. Inuyasha have you seen my dear Kagome. She wasn't feeling good after school, but now she is gone. I knew that you were one of the people she talked about when she came from school so I was wondering if she had gone over there." Kagome could hear every word that the bastard said, she shook her head viciously, and hoping Inuyasha would help her out just this once.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he knew something was wrong. Something was wrong between this stranger and Kagome. "No I am sorry sir I haven't seen her since school." Inuyasha spoke innocently.

"Oh that's a shame, oh ok then, thank you for your time. Bye." He phone beeped as the stranger hung up. Inuyasha pushed flash.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said tiredly, looking at his brother who was still rolling on the floor.

"Inuyasha is that you, oh my god have you seen Kagome, she's gone and her dad just called me! Have you seen her!" the female voice was going crazy.

"Who is this?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Oh I am sorry, this is Sango."

"Sango." Inuyasha paused and looked at Kagome. She shook her head slowly, tears running down her face. "Oh the girl that always hung out with Kagome, oh no I haven't seen her since she left 'moo's ice cream'. Sorry but I have to go make supper bye!." Inuyasha quickly hung up the phone.

"Kagome, explain, please."


	5. Chapter 5 Similiar truths

Chapter Five- Similar Truths 

Kagome sat on the couch, watching the two boys looking at her, waiting for her explanation. The girl held her hands together, setting them on her lap politely. Slowly she rose to her feet, looking towards the door. "Thank you for letting me rest here." She nodded her head as she turned her attention back to the impatiently waiting boys. Kagome started to walk towards the door, her legs still a bit wobbly. Inuyasha made a mad dash to the front door and stood in front of it.

"You can go, when and only when you tell us what the hell is going on. How did your step dad know my phone number, what did he mean by' you're the one my daughter talks about'? God dammit Kagome just explain!" Kagome looked down at the ground she hated these situations.

"Inuyasha he probably looked in the phone book for your number, I don't know what he meant by I talk about you, and I think it would be better if you weren't involved in this." Kagome shook as she fought to hold back the tears.

"Don't you fucking think it's too late for that. God Kagome I find you lying in the middle of the sidewalk unconscious, black and blue with cuts all over your body. You were bleeding from your head. Your telling me nothing is wrong then your dad and your best friend call _my _house looking for you and you think that you don't want me to get caught in the situation, it's a little to late for that don't you think!" Inuyasha's face turned red her approached Kagome and pulled her back to the couch.

At first Kagome fought, knowing that she didn't trust him enough to tell him anything that was true she decided to give up. She sat once more on the white leather couch, looking at her hands that were once again curled on her lap. "My guy friend beats me…" Kagome lied, hoping that now they would just leave her alone.

"What would they do that?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that she was lying to him.

Kagome sighed. "I won't date him. My step dad is just worried about me because he doesn't know who it is. At first he thought it was you because I kept telling him that you continuously picked on me. Sango doesn't know, I am coming down with the flu, then my boyfriend called and asked me to come over, I did and he started to hit me and crap, so I ran." Kagome didn't look at them. She never could lie very well.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked, a little jealous.

"Why the hell do you care!" Kagome snapped. Staring at the older brother as if her eyes were daggers.

"I was just fucking wondering, calm yourself you fucking bitch!" Sesshoumaru stood up, standing almost directly in front of her.

"Well keep your nose out of my business fluffy!" Kagome stood shakily.

Sesshoumaru just slapped her. He hated when he was disrespected especially if it was a worthless girl. Kagome couldn't help but have a flash back of her father slapping her. She fell to the ground, on her hands and knees, her left wrist was held tightly against her chest as if protecting it.

"You know nothing of my life Sesshoumaru, you have a rich family, a little brother that can handle himself. You have girls clinging to you like you are a god. You have no idea what it is like to be poor, to lose your mother to a selfish asshole. So the next time you look at any girl who is ever willing to have sex with you, it's probably because she has nothing better to do in her time. I actually pity her, for having to lower herself so much." Kagome looked up at the senior's eyes. "I have no clue what she sees in you, you are a selfish arrogant bastard, who treats fragile lives with hatred." Kagome struggled to stand once more. Gathering her bag that Inuyasha had gone back to get.

Inuyasha stared at her, if he had a heart he would probably have cried at her little speech. "Hey Higirashi, you going to be at school tomorrow?" Inuyasha opened the door for her.

"No Inuyasha, I will never be able to step in that school again, not after he is done with me." With that Kagome left, leaving both male's to ponder on her cold and emotionless words. Inuyasha turned him attention to his older brother.

"What the hell did you hit her for, you are a stupid idiot!" Inuyasha's face grew red with anger.

"She was being a bitch, not even Ayumi was like that before I broke her. Kagome is just saying shit to get us to feel sorry for her. Her boyfriend is probably this puny little creep who-…" Sesshoumaru started, waving his hands around like a fag.

"You fucking asshole, she was lying to us the whole time, Kagome doesn't have a boyfriend, she doesn't even care is anyone likes her or not. She lied to us about everything! She can't even lie very well."

A car began to pull into the driveway, both brothers agreed that no matter what, this wouldn't leave them, they needed to get the truth from Kagome, but they needed her to trust them first.

XXXX

Kagome walked in the door, it was nine thirty and everything was dead quiet. Slowly she slipped her shoes off and wandered upstairs to her room, dropping off her bag, she slowly slipped into her pajamas.

Someone knocked at her room, she knew it was him. Kagome's mother had bingo tonight, and every bingo night Souta stayed over at Kohoku's. Normally she would have gone over to Sango's as well but things were different today. The knock came again, and before Kagome could make it over to lock her door, he came in. his face was clouded in hate, Kagome's petit fragile body hugged tight against her pink bedroom wall.

"I was wandering when you would be able to stay the night alone with me?" His voice echoed.

"What do you mean, mom will be home anytime now!" Kagome said, terrified.

"Oh no my Kagome, your mother went to visit your aunt for two weeks, so your brother asked if he could stay over there until she got back, of course you would of have to stayed her so I could make sure you were feeling better." He let out a chuckle. Coming so close to her she could feel the weight of alcohol on his breath. He brought his hands up to her face, one traveled down to her waist while the other held her cheek. "Now my dear, lets get along." His lower hand moved to her pajama tie while the other forced her head forward in a rough, sloppy kiss. In a quick wrist movement he untied her pants and let them drop to the floor. Kagome screamed pervert then slapped him on the face. Only to make him more angry and slam her against the wall.

Finally, hours later he left her, she was sore, tears ran down her face, her body trembled. The only thought that Kagome could register was she should have stayed at Inuyasha's. She dug around, trying to find her pants that she had worn before, letting her tears stop for a short period of time so she was able to find her phone. She opened her bag, not trying to be all that quiet for she knew she was past out. She opened her address book that she had had since last year and retrieved Inuyasha's cell number. _'I never thought I would use this number!'_ Kagome dialed it into her cell and let it ring for a minute or two. Finally a tired, shaky, grumpy voice answered the phone.

"Who the hell is this, and why are you calling at twelve at night?"

"Inuyasha, it's me Kagome. I need your help."


	6. Chapter 6 the Plan and The Competition

Chapter Six- the Plan and The Competition 

The day flew by slowly. Every five minutes Inuyasha had eyed the clock, looking at the clock and hoping that it was wrong. Everyone that knew him was suspicious. He ignored almost everyone, aside from his brother, which made things even worse. The lunch bell rang, but no one bolted out of the room at top speed like usual, most people just stopped and waited for Inuyasha to rise out of his seat.

"Brother, come here." Sesshoumaru said bluntly. Waving his younger brother over to his locker. Inuyasha's posse started to walk behind Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru let out a grumpy growl, making everyone but his brother, cower in fear. "What is it you wanted to tell me." Sesshoumaru asked when they were out of earshot. At break Inuyasha had left a note in his brother's locker telling him that he needed to talk to him as soon as possible.

"I need your help. Kagome needs my help and she is coming over tonight-…" Inuyasha started to explain.

"Ya so, what's the problem." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Well you know dad. He does approve of girls staying over at the house." Inuyasha fiddled his hands, hoping his stupid brother would get it.

"And what am I suppose to do about it?" Sesshoumaru eyed his younger brother curiously.

"Well I need you to convince dad that she's not my girl friend but _your_ girl friend. I know he will let her stay over then because you're older and 'more responsible', so I-…" Inuyasha tried to explain, knowing that it was unlikely for Sesshoumaru to help him in anything.

"No." Sesshoumaru turned away, walking towards the cafeteria.

"I knew you'd say that-…"Inuyasha pulled out his phone and started to find his recording. "Listen to this." He handed his brother his cell phone. "She called me last night asking for help." Inuyasha explained as Sesshoumaru looked at his phone.

Sesshoumaru just nodded and began the recording.

"Inuyasha, it's me Kagome I need your help."

"Kagome? How did you get my cell number?"

"That's not important. Inuyasha I need to go over to your house for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks, what the hell why?" Inuyasha sat up, shocked.

"I'm in trouble." Was all Kagome could say right at the moment.

"Well two weeks is a long time-…"

"Ok well then for a couple day's I just need to disappear for a little while. Please Inuyasha, I will do anything, please." Kagome let a tear slide.

"Oh ok, meet me at my car after school, I have a plan."

The recording stopped there. Sesshoumaru handed the phone bad and looked at his brother. "I am your plan?" Sesshoumaru lifted one eyebrow.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, I need you to do this. This can get her to trust us. Please. I almost never ask you for anything." Inuyasha put his cell back into his pocket.

"Good keep it that way." Sesshoumaru began again to walk away.

"Please-…" Inuyasha just stood there.

"No!" Sesshoumaru barked. Inuyasha just shook his head. If his brother wasn't going to help, he would have to do this on his own.

The rest of the school dragged on, leaving Inuyasha thinking that the last bell would never end, but finally the school day ended, leaving Inuyasha bolting for the door and out to his locker, only to be stopped, dead in his tracks, by Kikyou.

"Are you busy tonight?" Kikyou asked as he approached her. She walked up to him and kissed him sweetly. Inuyasha just pushed her off of him.

"Ya Kikyou, baby, tonight isn't the best. I have to help my dad with some work he has for me." Inuyasha lied, but he couldn't just tell her that Kagome was coming over for the next couple days. He would lose her, but he couldn't tell her no and then just blow Kagome off. This was the only way.

"Well how about after hours, come on I live like five minutes away." Kikyou ran her hand down his chest and looked up at him with sweet yearning eyes.

"I'll try ok. But I can't promise anything." Inuyasha nudged her aside and grabbed his things, and dropped off his books. Then bolting to the car as fast as he could.

Kagome waited for him by his car. She was in a black hoody, with baggy pants. Tucking away her hair so he looked more like a boy. It had been hard to sneak out of the house this time. Although she had locked her bedroom door after he left last night, he had looked out his window almost ever five minutes. To see if she had ran. When he went to the washroom next, Kagome half climbed hand jumped out of her window, and made a dash down the sidewalk, her backpack bouncing along behind her. She had been a little late, yet she still waited for him. Though she finally saw him running out to his car, his brother behind him, walking gracefully. He pushed the 'unlock' button on his remote and watched as Kagome stood there, watching him carefully. When he approached, Kagome looked at the ground, not wanting him to see the new bruises and cuts she had gained when she tried to fight off her drunk step dad.

Inuyasha hopped into the car, Kagome sat in the back seat, Sesshoumaru in the passenger seat. Within seconds Inuyasha had started up the car and left the school the grounds, none of them had even looked at each other. The car was dead silent that Kagome started to wonder if they even cared. Another tear escaped her eyes._ 'How could I have let this happen, here I am trying to seek help from a person who hates me'_ Kagome shook her head in shame. Kagome was lost in her thoughts, thinking of what it was like when her grandpa was still alive. Everyone in her family was kind and happy.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha had already parked the car. everyone stayed in the car looking at her as she let her tears fall quietly. Kagome looked up quickly. Noticing where they were then snapped her head back down. Moving out of the vehicle. She followed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru into the house, almost physical wincing as she stepped onto her shaky legs.

Once in the house the boys went on doing their chores and work. Leaving Kagome just standing there, until the boys were ready to ask her to take a seat. Kagome didn't move from that spot for a good thirty minutes. Sesshoumaru approached her slowly and took her backpack.

"Follow me." He had said lowly, watching as she nodded and walked his feet, not lifting her head the entire time. He stopped at a spare bedroom and set down her back. "You will sleep here. Inuyasha and I are just down the hall." He nodded and turned around to leave.

"Sesshoumaru, may I have a shower?" Kagome turned to him, still not raising her head. She didn't notice Sesshoumaru nod.

"Follow me." He said again, leading her to the next door down. He stopped, letting her bump into her slightly. "The towels are on the shelves, use which ever one you want." With that he left her again.

Kagome walked into the big bathroom. Lifting her hood and taking off her shirts and pants. Kagome tried not to cry out as the cloth skimmed her sores. She looked at her face and sighed, letting a tear cascade off her face. Shaking her head she stood in the shower and turned it on, washing her hair quickly then turned her attention to her body, washing it lightly around the places that hurt, but scrubbing everywhere else roughly. She hated the fact that her step dad's scent was on her, she hated how if felt to be touched by him in the way that broke her body. Once she was down, her skin was red and irritated. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off. Getting a clearer look at her bruised face. Wrapped her towel around herself and wept, crying with hatred and misunderstanding. She hated herself for not doing more. She hated him for doing it period. She hated her mother for marrying him, and for leaving her. She cried for everything that she held in. after almost an hour of crying she noticed someone knocking on the door. "Kagome?" Inuyasha knocked again. "Kagome can I come in?" Kagome gathered herself. Drying her tears, she wrapped her towel around her once wet body.

"I'll be right out." Kagome said softly. She looked around the room, looking for her bag.

"Shit." _'I left it in the room. Dammit' _Kagome walked to the door and took a deep breath. She opened it, letting her head to look down, she stood their looking at the ground, Inuyasha stood right in front of her, her yellow bag in his hands.

"You left this in the room." Kagome turned beat red, she nodded. She grabbed at it. Inuyasha pulled it away, pulling it more towards him making Kagome step further towards him. He held it out to her again, this time waiting for her to take it. Kagome just walked up to him fully, looking up at him with her bruised face, her black and blue eye was no longer swollen, and her deep brown eyes where, hypnotic to the boy. He lowered his head. His lips just about the graze her lips.

"Ehem?" Sesshoumaru stood in the hallway, his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome grabbed her bag and dashed into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind her. Kagome leaned against the door. Breathing rashly, _'I almost kissed him. Dammit Sesshoumaru. Why did Inuyasha do that, I am so ugly right now.' _Kagome shook her thoughts and opened her back, grabbing a pair of tight jeans and a baby blue tang top. Putting them on instantly. She then started on her makeup, using cover up and any other make up to hid her visible bruises.

Inuyasha stared at his brother, almost laughing. He walked towards his brother and stopped beside him. "Jealous?" Inuyasha mused.

"Hardly." Sesshoumaru answered in a collected voice. _'I am not jealous of the brat and his wench. Heh. …Ok so maybe I was a little, but I can fix that.'_ A smirk played on Sesshoumaru's lips. _'Two can play at this game.' _Once Inuyasha was out of the hallway Sesshoumaru knocked lightly on the door, just as Kagome finished applying her makeup. Not a single cut or bruise could be seen now.

"Come in." she said, knowing that it wasn't Inuyasha he would've probably barged in on her already. Sesshoumaru opened the door and shut it behind him. He stared at the girl before him. _'She cleans up quite nicely.'_ Sesshoumaru walked up to her looking at her red, puffy eyes. It was easy to see she had been crying. She dropped her head, looking like she was waiting for something. Sesshoumaru looked at her petit body, gawking at every curve in her shape, he longed to hold it, for her body to press against his, and he lifted his arm and wrapped her in a hug. Smiling as she tensed up but wrapped her own arms around his waist. He looked down at her. She looked up at him. He moved his hand to her cheek, watching her as she flinched. He lowered his head and pushed his lips against hers. She kissed back, unintentionally. She didn't know how this whole kissing this worked.

Inuyasha looked for his brother and had given up. He went to ask Kagome if she had seen him. He opened the bathroom door, not even knocking. His gaze fell upon Kagome and Sesshoumaru kissing, and not only a little peck like he almost did in the hallway.

"Excuse me? Am I interrupting something here?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome pulled away looking at the door, her face red with embarrassment. Sesshoumaru frowned at the girl who stopped kissing him all because of his little brother. But soon his frown was turned into a grin he walked out of the bathroom and this time stopped at the doorframe, beside his brother.

"Jealous little brother?"


	7. Chapter 7 Complications continue

Chapter Seven-Complications Continue 

Kagome left the room quickly and stormed into the room that had been given to her. She hated how Sesshoumaru had just used her to get to his brother. She hated herself from not stopping. She never knew when to stop. It was just that, he was such a good kisser. She paced the room for minutes trying to sort everything out, finally she gave up her thoughts and lied on the bed that had obviously been made for her while she was in the bathroom. More tears fell from her eyes, washing away bits and pieces of her cover up. Exhausted from all the drama that had she's been through that day Kagome shut her eyes, lulling herself to calm herself, blocking out all the pain she had been through, for right now she was safe.

"You know Inuyasha, she learns fast." Sesshoumaru teased. Laughing at Inuyasha's hating expression. "You know she would be good in bed." Sesshoumaru pushed him further. Neither brother had seen her since the incident in the bathroom, neither one could forget it, and it didn't help that Sesshoumaru kept going on about it. "Maybe I could convince dad to let her sleep in my bed, since she _is_ my girlfriend-…"

"She _isn't_ your girlfriend, she doesn't even have a boyfriend." Inuyasha gritted his teeth, he hate how his brother kept talking about her like that. She wasn't something to be used.

"Ya but dad doesn't know that." Sesshoumaru hit his brother on the shoulder. "It's wouldn't be the first time I slept with someone you cared about, I mean ask Kikyou." Sesshoumaru started to laugh again, not paying attention to the fact that he had pushed Inuyasha over the edge at the comment of Kikyou. Inuyasha punched his brother on the side of his cheek, knocking the unsuspecting teen off balance. "What the hell was that for?" Sesshoumaru asked dumbly.

"Never talk about Kikyou that way again." Inuyasha snapped, putting himself in a fighting position.

"Well it's true. I don't think there is one boy in that school, who she hasn't screwed, well everyone but you. Everyone knows she's a slut." Sesshoumaru pushed him brother further, he loved it when is brother tried to beat him up. He would always win, letting Inuyasha time to rebuild his ego.

"Shut the hell up, I don't care what you say about Kikyou, I love her, that's all that matters." Inuyasha readied himself for another punch.

"Fine, fine you win, you get your little slut Kikyou, and I get Kagome." Sesshoumaru held out his hand, open for agreement. Inuyasha pondered, it wasn't right to just sell Kagome off like that, but he couldn't have his brother talk like that about Kikyou. Inuyasha moved forward to shake his brother's hand.

Kagome let out a terrifying scream, though she was still asleep, the memory of the night before replayed in her mind. Her step dads expression when he took her, she hated it, she cried, trying to get him to stop. But it only caused him to punch her in the face and slam her against the wall again. The tears wouldn't stop she could still hear his taunting voice telling her to keep it down or he would call his friends over to help him. His friends were just as perverted, they would come over when Kagome's mother wasn't home and touch her in inappropriate places. He pushed her harder, his body against hers, she let out another scream. She couldn't face anyone about this. If she told any one he might kill her. That's all he ever wanted from her, since last year her grandpa had died, and her mother married this pig. He watched her grow into a woman, then took her, everything her mother wasn't home longer then two hours he did it again and again, making it hurt every time. More bruises came, more cuts appeared and it was her fault for not being able to do anything about it. Everything was her fault. Her grandpa died because he was to worried about her, he started drinking because of her. He told her everyday that everything was her fault, and she believed it.

Inuyasha pushed into the room, watching as Kagome was still asleep, listening to her cry's and tears that were so real. "Kagome?" he called to her, froze then she started to grunt again, letting out a quieter cry. Inuyasha made his way over to the bed that he made for her when she had been in the shower. "Kagome." He brushed his hand across her cheek.

"Don't touch me, please don't do this. Jay." Kagome whispered.

'_Jay, who the hell is Jay?'_ Inuyasha tried to wake her, but every time he touched her she would scream out in pain and fear. Finally he had no other ideas. He leaned over her and touched her lips with his, just softly.

Kagome jumped out of her skin and opened her eyes, seeing Inuyasha over her body she froze, tears ran down her face. She sat there unaware of reality at first. Finally she brought herself to her senses. Kagome brought her hand up rapidly and let it connect with Inuyasha's face.

He jolted back. "Ah what the hell Kagome?" He looked at her, a little angry.

"You-…you were kissing me." Kagome stared down at the quilt.

"Well ya what the hell did you think I was doing, you weren't waking up any other way." Inuyasha's voice was cold and bitter. Like he was asking her the stupidest question in the world. "And who the hell is Jay?" Kagome's body tensed at the name. She looked up at Inuyasha. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"No one." Kagome could look at him. She was afraid, afraid of sleep, and afraid of everything around her.

"Come on Kagome no more bullshit. I know Jay is the one who is hurting you so who the hell is Jay." Inuyasha grabbed onto her shoulders, only to have her collapse into his chest, sobbing.

"I-…I just want to be safe Inuyasha." Kagome just sat there sobbing. Inuyasha repositioned his arms around her tiny body.

"It's ok Kagome, your safe here." He listened to her sobs as he gently rubbed her back. "Your safe."


	8. Chapter 8 Table manners

Chapter Eight- Table Manners 

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't tell anyone about Jay. She could barely even stand saying the name. Quietly she walked out to the bathroom that was just down the hall and redid her make-up since all the crying she had done ruined the cover up. Kagome applied several heavy coats of make-up, trying to hide the cuts and bruises.

"Kagome? Is everything alright?" Inuyasha knocked on the door. Kagome laughed a little, she wouldn't have ever believed that Inuyasha would be knocking on a door. He usually just barges in whenever he feels like it.

"Yes Inuyasha everything is fine." Kagome said a little quiet.

"Well ok, but supper will here in a few. Do you like pizza?" A smirk played upon Inuyasha's face. Even he knew she loved pizza, she had ever since she started kindergarten.

"Uh, is there anything else." Kagome was just kidding, everyone knew she liked pizza, but it was fun just to tell them that they were wrong. Inuyasha burst into the room, a little shocked and hoping that she was kidding. Kagome turned to see his face, it was obvious he was giving her the 'Are you serious?' look. Kagome let out a small laugh.

"Inuyasha pizza is great thank you." Kagome smile, turning her attention back to the mirror as she applied the last bit of make-up on.

When Kagome was all done she turned around, starting to walk back to her room so she would be able to put her make-up away. Stopping at the doorframe and looking around for any of the boys. _'They always do make me nervous.'_ Kagome hurried to her room, for really no reason at all.

"Pizza's here!" Inuyasha hollered as the doorbell rang. He ran to the door, carrying the money. Opening the door as he counted money. "Uh how much will that be?" Inuyasha was still trying to guess.

"Well at least a welcome home." A female voice sounded a little gruff. Inuyasha shot his head up.

"Oh hey mom, hey dad. We weren't suspecting you home till later tonight." Inuyasha smile.

"Well we caught an earlier plane. Are you going to let us in our house, or have you just taken it over?" Inuyasha dad pushed through, carrying three suitcases. "There are more in the car, why not make yourself useful."

"Yes sir-…"

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" The voice asked.

"I am here, welcome back father, Izayoi." Sesshoumaru walked past the couple and went to the car.

Kagome wandered out of the room, head down as she counted some money to repay Inuyasha. "How much do I owe you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha walked back into the room with another three suitcases. His eyes fell upon Kagome walking down the hallway.

"An explanation would be nice." Inuyasha's father stared at Inuyasha sternly. Kagome's head snapped up and the new voice. Her eyes fell upon the brilliant couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taisho." Kagome bowed her head in respect.

"Uh mom this is-…" Inuyasha tried to explain, hoping Sesshoumaru, who had just come in the door would help out instead of being an asshole.

"My girlfriend." Sesshoumaru set down the remaining suitcases and walked over to Kagome and smiled a little. Kagome forced a smile and nodded. _'Sure why not, if it will keep me in this house I can play along.'_

"Oh Sesshoumaru that's wonderful! I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Izayoi hurried up to Kagome and embraced her kindly. "You know child, Sesshoumaru rarely brings home girls." Kagome blushed. _'Well that's a surprise probably because he doesn't get girlfriends he gets girl's who wish to be his girlfriend, he sleeps with them, then drops them so fast it's almost unbelievable. And the girls still go crawling after him even if they know this._

"What is she doing here?" Inutaisho questioned. Looking at the fragile girl. She was nervous that was for sure, she was almost visibly shaking.

"Her mom and step dad went away for the week, her mother asked if she could stay here." Sesshoumaru said boldly. _'Lair'_ Kagome screamed in her head, she hated liars, but right now she knew she had no choice.

"Taisho, stop being so rude to our guest. She's nervous around here already!" Inuyasha's mother snapped.

"It's fine, I can leave if it is necessary." Kagome looked down at the ground, hoping her plan would work.

"Nonsense, Inutaisho is really a softy, you just need to get use to him that's all." The woman brushed a piece of falling hair from Kagome's face. "Now dear what is your name?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higarashi." Kagome let off a beautiful smile.

"Well Kagome welcome to out home, please make yourself at home, if you haven't already." Kagome's eyes sparkled, she reminded her so much of what he mother was like before she married Jay.

The doorbell rang again. Kagome raced Inuyasha to the door and whipped out her wallet. "How much will it be sir?" Kagome's eyes looked up to see a very happy Hojo.

"Well if it's for you Kagome, you can have it for free." Kagome blushed and let her face look at the ground.

"No Hojo, how much is it?" Kagome reached in her wallet and pulled out thirty.

"Ok how about a date?" Hojo tried to reason.

Kagome let out a chuckle. Hojo could be so sweet. Sesshoumaru looked through the door to see what was taking so long.

"Babe, just pay the man already." He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. Hojo looked at her in shock. He never would a picture Kagome dating one of her best friend's crushes.

"Hey Hobo, just take this and leave Kagome alone." Sesshoumaru handed Hojo a fifty then took the pizza, walking away from the two friends.

"I'm sorry Hojo, right now is a bad time." Kagome apologized sadly, looking at his confused face she shut the door.

Kagome shook her head, just what she needed. Now everyone would be asking about it and Sango would know where she was.

"Kagome, are you alright. You look a little sick." Inuyasha reached up and felt her head, her temperature was fine but something is wrong. He looked at her with concern watched as she got ready to plaster another fake smile on-…

"No everything is fine, I am just hungry." Kagome faked a smile and turned around, trying to find the kitchen.

"Kagome, the kitchen is it way." Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders then walked her in the opposite direction.

In the kitchen everyone took turns staring at Kagome as she ate her food slowly and in a way gently. She would use a knife to cut the pizza, then put it in her mouth and chew it slowly. Almost like if she chewed any faster she wouldn't be able to taste it.

"So Sesshoumaru where is Miss Kagome sleeping tonight?" Mr. Taisho watched as Kagome's face turned beat red, even under her make-up.

"Well I was wondering if she could sleep in my room? I wouldn't want her to feel uncomfortable alone in this house." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru a little scared of what he had planned.

"Well that's wonderful when can we expect grandchildren?" Inutaisho mused as Kagome looked as if she was going to choke.

"Well that depends on what Kagome wants." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, who looked at him coldly and a little annoyed. _'Oh that jerk I will give him one hell of a night alright, I'll make him sleep outside in the garage!'_

"Well as long as Kagome doesn't mind, I'm sure you two will work something out." Inuyasha chuckled out loud, only to receive a death glare from Kagome. Shaking her head mentally Kagome went back to eating, putting on a straight face and ignoring what they said, well until a sentence caught her ears.

"Great it's settled, she will be sleeping in your bedroom Sesshoumaru."


	9. Chapter 9 Return to Where i Belong

Chapter Nine- Return to Where I Belong 

Kagome left the supper table feeling a little nauseated, carrying her dish to the sink she started to fill the sink, pouring a little bit of soap in it, getting ready to do the dishes. _'Me sleeping in Sesshoumaru's bedroom, err I swear if he even tries to touch me I will kill him so fast-…'_

"Oh Kagome dear that's fine, you don't have to do the dishes, the maids can do it later tonight." Izayoi gestured Kagome to sit back down.

"Oh, ok then." Kagome stopped the running water and drained the sink. Gradually moving back to her seat next to Sesshoumaru. Kagome moved her head around, looking for the clock. _'Ok Kagome it's 8:30 now and Inuyasha said something about going to sleep at ten when he talked to me on the phone…hm an hour and a half of putting up with them.'_

Kagome's cell went off on her hip, vibrating like crazy, she knew it was a call and whom it was from.

"Are you going to get that?" Inutaisho asked a little cautiously. There was something about this girl that he wasn't sure of.

"Uh yes, may I be excused?" Kagome sighed. Everyone nodded. Inuyasha even spared her a questioning glance. Kagome rose and started to walk somewhere more private, preparing herself for the worst.

"Hello?" Kagome said into her speaker. "Kagome Higarashi speaking."

"You little bitch, where the hell did you run to now, I swear when I find you I will make sure you and your stupid pathetic family are separated forever."

"Are you done yet?" Kagome asked bravely, knowing she would pay for it. Though just the feeling of not being in the same home made her feel a lot better.

"Shut up! I will trace you phone Kagome, and when I do I swear I will ruin your life so bad-…" Kagome hung up the phone. Falling to her knees to let but a few tears fall before she rose again, she left the house, going for a walk until she could calm her body down. She would have to tell Inuyasha that she couldn't stay here, she couldn't bring such a peaceful family into her life. She couldn't hurt them that way.

Her phone started to ring again. It was her mother, probably no doubt trying to get her back home to her so called father, but she didn't care, right now she wanted, she needed to talk to her mother.

"Hello, Kagome Higarashi speaking." Kagome rolled her eyes as her mother started to cry into the phone.

"Kagome dear Kami where are you, your step dad is going crazy trying to find you. He is calling everyone in town trying to find you. You get home right now-…"

"Mom, Jay doesn't give a dam about what happens to me. He just hurts me, he abuses me mom." Kagome tried to tell her mom. Maybe just maybe her mom would listen.

"Oh Kagome don't even try that on me, you know just as well as I do that your father-…"

"Step father." Kagome butted in, tears forming in her eyes and her mother's denial.

"It doesn't matter he cares about you Kagome, he loves you. Why not just give him a chance?" the woman's voice was one of desperation.

"I have given him a chance mom, he is just such a perverted asshole!" Kagome slammed her cell shut and stormed from the sidewalk to the middle of the street, hoping that a car would hit her.

"Kagome?" a voice sounded so far away, calling to her. But she couldn't listen she couldn't hurt anyone else, or let anyone else get involved, she had to go back. She started to run back to where she once lived happy life. The best at anything she wanted to be the best at. She was once proud of herself, but not now, not after everything that had been taken from her, it was her fault too, she was sure of it.

"Kagome. What the hell are you doing." The voice screamed at her again. Slowly, so slowly Kagome turned around to face to whoever was calling her. Looking into his ember eyes evenly. He had helped her too much. She would only bring him pain. He walked towards her, reaching out his hand for her to take.

"Kagome come here, lets go back to my house." He said softly. He knew she was scared, but even he couldn't help her if she didn't let him.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, turning around she ran again, ran away from everything, only to go back to a house that wasn't home anymore, back to her family who had turned against her. Back to the life, the hand she had been dealt, only to play the wrong cards anyway.

Hours later she looked at the friendly signs of her homely part of town. _'If only the way things looked were the way things are.'_ Kagome shook her head. She looked up her shrine steps, looking at the house that was once the place she loved to call home. Each step brought a wince out of Kagome's body. She could feel the hatred in her father's actions. _'I won't fight, if I don't fight maybe he won't hurt me as bad and I can go to school tomorrow.'_ Kagome took the last step, looking as he father looked out the window. _'Great his friends are with him'_ more tears started to pour down her face. It had been a while since his friends had come over, almost a year and a half.

"Kagome! Oh my dear Kagome are you alright?" Jay rushed towards her hugging her viciously. "Where the hell have you been!" he slapped her hard, Kagome just stood there emotionless, knowing better then to fight what the alcohol's effect. He grabbed her by the arms and drug her into the house, sitting her down at the table with two of his friends on each side of her.

"You were right Jay, she has grown. She's prettier then my own daughter." One of the other men said, Kagome didn't look at him, inside she cried, cried for the other girl who was no doubt in the same boat she was in.

"Ok boys poker game is over, let's have some fun-…"

Kagome walked to school, make-up covered her new collections of bruises. She ignored everyone, Sango, Rin and Kagura said as little as possible, doing there best to keep all the boys off her. Inuyasha looked at her, Sesshoumaru even so much as made a move towards her, but her was held back by Kagura's glare. Kagome moved to her locker and opened it, there was a letter, and she knew who it was from, Inuyasha. She smiled inside but out side she held onto her straight face. Smoothly she tucked the letter away in her pants pocket. She turned to leave as the bell rang, but she ran into an unfamiliar form.

"Hello Kagome how are you today?" Kouga asked her softly. Kagome just looked at him and continued walking.

"Fine." Was all she said leaving Kouga stunned at her icy tone.

Kikyou looked at the sad face across the room. Kagome sat there working on writing an essay that had been assigned, she felt bad for the beauty. Inuyasha had been trying to talk to Kagome all day, but nothing seemed to work. From what Kikyou got glaring at the girl, she hadn't even looked at the note he had Kikyou put in her locker. Kikyou just shook her head and started to write her essay.

The bell rang and Kagome slowly gathered her stuff, being to last one out of class but the first one to her locker. Sango, Rin a Kagura had joined her. They all had the same class right now, and they always walked together, talking and joking around, but today silence took over their friendly conversations.

Rin looked at her friends and then at the quiet girl who led the small group to their next class. "So Kagome, how are you feeling, your not sick anymore are you? I hope that last night you didn't feel as bad as you did the other night. Sango said you were feeling really-…"

Sango glared at the innocent girl who had made the comment. Kagome just turned around and gave Sango a quick smile. Then walked into the classroom. Every emotion that bubbled on the inside was killed with the cold glare she held.

"Ms. Higarashi, may I speak to you in private?" a male's voice sounded in the room, everything fell to dead silence as Kagome stood up and moved outside the classroom.

"Yes?" Kagome looked up at his sad eyes.

"I am sorry Kagome, but your mother, she-…her plane went down. She's not with us anymore." The teacher expected diffidence, tears or at least a change in emotion.

"Thank you for telling me." Kagome held her tears. "Have they told my little brother, Souta." Kagome looked up. watching at the teacher shook his head.

"We were wondering if you could do that." He said shocked at her lack of caring. Kagome smirked and walked back into the room, nothing had changed, nothing but a note on Kagome's desk. She walked over to in the folded it up, putting it in her pocket with the other one. She took out a letter and wrote to Sango, who sat in front of her.

Sango, I was wondering if you could 

_Tell Souta to meet me for ice cream_

_After school, maybe call Kohaku or _

_Something. I just need to tell him that my_

_Mom is dead and that I will be moving_

_Out of the house, I was wondering if you could_

_Adopt Souta Sango, just until I get the money._

_-Kagome_

Kagome stood up and walked up to Sango, handing her the note as the teacher looked at the two teens. He didn't yell at Kagome, he knew that she loved her mother a lot. So he just watched as she friend's face shot up from the letter and looked up at Kagome's still face. Sango motioned over to Rin and Kagura but Kagome just shook her head. She would tell them by herself.

The whole world sped by


	10. Chapter 10 Adoption After Abandonment

Chapter Ten- Adoption After Abandonment 

The whole world sped by in a flash. Kagome's world was turned upside down. Returning to her seat Kagome tried to focus on the notes that had been written on the chalkboard in front of her, but the words wouldn't come to her.

"Ms. Higarashi, you may leave if you wish." The teacher had come up beside he watching as she struggled on the assigned work. Kagome looked up with cold eyes. She hated when people treated her like a baby.

"I do not wish to leave." Kagome said rudely, gathering the attention of the whole class. "My mothers death is not a shock to me, if I wanted to leave I would have left the minute you told me." Kagome sounded so brave and cold, but inside she was breaking. She knew that her life wouldn't be easy, but she knew she had to try harder, for Souta.

The teacher looked at her in sorrow, he knew of her bruises and her family's losses. Though he didn't know what happened in the house that she lived in he did have a theory. "Very well then Kagome, just take it easy, ok." With that he left, the bell rang and Kagome moved gracefully out of her seat.

Out in the hall, everyone looked at her with pity, but Kagome walked through them all, her head up, looking proud and unbreakable.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha walked up to her, knowing that she was just hiding her hurt.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said back, placing her homework in her bag and getting ready for gym class.

"Can we talk." Inuyasha fidgeted, he didn't want to push her at this point, though he knew she was strong, he didn't know how strong.

"We are talking now aren't we." Kagome grabbed her clean gym strip and started to walk down the hall. Inuyasha grabbed her had and bringing her up close to him, embracing her tightly.

"Skip gym Kagome, come and talk to me." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. He could feel Kagome shudder as she thought of what he wanted to know. Slowly she struggled out of his hold.

"I am going to be late Inuyasha." With that Kagome left him, going to gym with her friends. Leaving Inuyasha feeling bad about his actions.

"Kagome I would like you to work with Kikyou on this one ok." Mrs. Kitade asked gently. At first Kagome cringed but after the thought she remembered that Kikyou was the best in the class, as she was second best.

"That won't be a problem Mrs. Kitade." Kagome said cheerfully. Kikyou looked at her in sympathy.

"That will be great Mrs. Kitade." Kikyou agreed, walking over to Kagome.

Once the class was partnered up, the girls started on their volleyball skills. Bumping the ball back and forth, watching the white and green ball carefully. On several occasions Kikyou and Kagome were used as demonstrators.

"Ok ladies break yourselves into two team. I want Kikyou and Kagome on opposite teams please." Mrs. Kitade ordered her gym class quickly.

Kagome's team quickly organized themselves, consisting of Rin, Kagome, Sango, Kagura a newer girl named Candice and Candice's twin Aril. The girls formed in a flash like, forming one of the best 'A' line up.

Kikyou's team walked up to her in style. Kikyou smiled at her loyal teammates, Ayumi, Amy, Kimiko, Candra, and Yura. Kikyou laughed at her team. Though most were her groupies she wanted to be with Kagome. She was good, maybe even better then Kikyou herself, but as she looked at Kagome's team gather she knew there wouldn't be any competition.

"Come on ladies let play some volleyball. Captains!" Mrs. Kitade yelled from across the gym. Kagome and Kikyou both jogged over to their teacher.

When both were standing next to Mrs. Kitade, they took each other's hand.

"Good luck Kikyou." Kagome smiled the best she could. She knew that she would have to be on the top of her game today. She needed to focus.

"You too Kagome. You're going to need it." Though Kikyou said it in a rude tone, she merely meant to trip her rival out.

After a fair game of rock, paper, scissors the girls ran back to their teams to set them up.

"Ok girls come in here!" Kagome cried out. Everyone gathered around their captain. "Rin, your setter along with Aril. Sango you and me are power hitters and Candice and Kagura you will be our tech hitters alright." Kagome smiled when no one disagreed. She knew most of the girls favorite court position so Kagome had the team made up already.

"Let's play you guys. Kagome your team gets first serve." Mrs. Kitade called out as everyone got into their spot. Kagome picked up the ball and bounced it twice. _'Yura isn't the best fore-arm passer in the world, but everyone else is better then her, I'll have to go for it.'_ Kagome threw the ball in the air and jumped up, letting her hand connect with the ball at the peak of her jump, sending it straight for Yura. Yura stepped back, hoping to receive the ball. With a nice pass to Ayumi, the setter set up the ball with grace. Kimiko jumped up and set the ball in a strong spike cross-court to Kagome.

Kagome took two steps forward and braced herself, letting the ball bounce up into the air, set by Aril to Sango. Sango waited for the ball to fall a foot. She wanted to hit a 3'2 but she needed it to fall. After the right spot Sango ran up and jumped. Connecting with the ball hard, forcing it straight down on Ayumi.

"Blockers!" Kikyou cried, but it was too late, Sango had already set her sites right behind their setter, landing with ease and the ball plummeted into the floor. Kagome cheered. Smiling at the play what had obviously made Kikyou's team quick mad.

"Point for Kagome's team, Kagome serve again please." Mrs. Kitade told them as Kikyou and Kagome rolled their eyes.

As the game played on the girls found themselves on quite equal teams. Tied at fifteen the girls were all sweating. Each giving their best for their captains. The ball was twirling towards Kagome after the team had fully rotated. Kagome took two steps forward ready to receive the ball when the intercom called her up to the office. Losing her concentration Kagome looked towards the doors as the ball came whirling at her, connecting and hitting her square in the face. Kagome stumbled backwards as everyone but Kikyou cheered at the play. Kagome backed away and asked to be excused. Slowly she walked to the office, not prepared for what was coming next.

Kagome entered the office going to see her principal. "You called me?" Kagome asked the man in the chair who was looking out the window, not paying attention to her.

"No Kagome I called for you." A man walked into the room grabbing Kagome by the shoulder. Kagome twirled around, terrified of what was happening.

"Jay." Kagome whispered in shock.

"I've come to take you home Kagome. I know you are troubled but it's ok I am here now." Jay played the 'loving caring father act.'

"No I ain't going anywhere with you!" Kagome backed into the corner, why wasn't the principal helping her. Kagome ran towards her stepfather, pushing him down as she made a run for the door.

"Where the hell do you think you are going you bitch." Jay grabbed Kagome's hand, trying to force her back to the wall. Kagome took a step closer and nailed him in the crouch, then ran out the door as fast as she could _'Inuyasha!' _her mind screamed. _'What class is Inuyasha in!'_ Kagome turned the corner and ran down the main hall. _'I have gym, he has…computers right.' _Kagome ran faster to the computer room, bumping right into Naraku.

Naraku fumbled back, trying to figure out who hit him and who was crying in his arms. He looked down and all he could see was raven hair.

"Come back here Kagome, I just want to take you home sweetie." Jay walked down the hall looking for his stepdaughter.

"Don't let him find me, please take me away from jay." Kagome mumbled as her tears pressed harder into the unknown person's chest.

"Come with me." Naraku felt pity on the girl, leading her into the computer room and shutting the door quietly. Receiving glances from everyone in the room. Everyone, including Inuyasha.

Kagome stood in silence. She didn't know where she was, or who she was with. His voice sounded like someone that she had heard before but she couldn't be sure. But right now, she felt safe.

Kagome heard footsteps echo by the door, her body grew tense praying to Kami that jay wouldn't open the door. When the footsteps faded Kagome didn't look up, and Naraku didn't shove her off. He kind of liked the envious glances he was receiving from all the boys. Especially Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha walked up to the cuddling couple. He was jealous that was for sure, but he couldn't figure out why she had been running.

Kagome's head shot up and focused on Inuyasha, she went to move, but Naraku held her closer, her head twirled back around and focused on the face of the one who had helped her. "Thank you. Naraku" She whispered quietly.

"Not a problem my dear Kagome." He used soft words. He looked over her body as if she was a god causing a shiver to pass down her spine.

"Get your hands off of her Naraku!" Inuyasha stormed up to Kagome and grabbed her by the waist, with one pull she was out of Naraku's little love hold and into Inuyasha's strong arms.

"What's wrong Inuyasha don't like your girl being touched by another man. Well now you know what I feel like, wait maybe you don't, I'd have to sleep with her first." Naraku smile as he pictured Kagome naked in bed with him.

"Inuyasha what does he mean." Kagome stepped back as Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Nothing he doesn't know what he is talking about-…" Inuyasha started to say, denying the fact that he slept with Kikyou.

"Oh so he hasn't told you. The night you went to his house. He was planning to sleep with Kikyou. My Kikyou. When you were asleep he made a deal with Sesshoumaru that if Inuyasha got Kikyou. Sesshoumaru could do anything he wanted with you. When you left after supper he went to Kikyou's house and slept with my girlfriend." Naraku smiled as Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes.

"What is he saying Inuyasha. Is he telling the truth." Kagome took a step back, eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"No he is lying." Inuyasha tried to comfort her.

"Oh really why not ask Sesshoumaru. He was at the other end of the deal, you told him where you were going after Kagome left you." Naraku walked closer to the confused girl.

"My bother wouldn't have told you anything of what I did or didn't do." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms, but she was frantic. She pushed him back and backed away.

"You sold me off to your brother. After I trusted you." Kagome let some tears spill over. "Your just like Jay." Kagome turned around, connecting with the waiting Naraku.

"No Kagome I'm not, I don't even know who Jay is." Inuyasha tried to reason, trying to get Kagome to return to his arms.

"Jay is a child abuser. Wanted in jail by not only my sweet Kagome, but by your slut Kikyou as well." Naraku let out a small laugh, as Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "What she trusted you Inuyasha, but she didn't tell you that."

"Kagome is what he said true, how do you know Jay." Kagome looked up this time. First afraid to say anything. Then she mumbled. "Jay is my stepfather. I have to return to him tonight, because my mother is dead. But Souta is safe, I know Souta is safe."

"No Kagome my sweet, you don't have to go back, come to my house, I will protect you from your step dad and this Inuyasha." Naraku wrapped his arms sickly around Kagome. Inuyasha let out a gag.

"Oh what are you going to do with her, fuck her and dump her. You don't care for her safety or anything, you just want to see her in bed." Inuyasha blurted out, but Kagome didn't seem to care what Inuyasha said anymore.

"Isn't that all you wanted to do with her Inuyasha. I bet the first thought that crossed your mind when she was able to sleep over was the fact that you were going to screw her." Naraku felt Kagome go tense under his hold.

"I never thought that even for a second. I ain't the pig you are Naraku."

"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed out raggedly. "Shut up and get out of my life." Kagome broke Naraku's hold and put her cold mask back on, turning around her walked up to Inuyasha and placed an extremely cold hand on his cheek. "And I thought that I loved you. I thought you actually cared for me. I guess I thought wrong." Kagome looked down, she wanted to kiss Inuyasha one last time, but she was afraid.

"No weren't Kagome, I do care for you." Inuyasha lifted her chin and held her gaze. "I love you Kagome." Inuyasha kissed her sweetly. Carefully trying to show her how much she really meant to him.


	11. Chapter 11 Trusting His Words

Chapter Eleven-Trusting his Words Kagome shoved Inuyasha off of her. She could picture Jay shoving her against the wall, pressing his lips to hers. Terrified she looked away, trying to escape Inuyasha's curious glare. The first time he had kissed her it was different. She remembered her father and his friends touching her, pinning her down on the couch, each one taking turns kissing her violently. "Kagome please stay with me, he is lying Kagome I didn't sleep with Kikyou." Inuyasha pleaded as he watched her face turn from trust to horror. 

"Get out of my life Inuyasha." Kagome's voice fell into a desperate whisper. "I don't want to hurt you." Kagome turned and stepped towards the door. She stopped and looked at the class, plastering on a fake smile. "Please continue your class."

The door squeaked open, the light catching a tall thin man. His hair was dark brown and his face looked angelic. In his mid thirties Jay stood in the doorway, a menacing look written on his face, his eyes catching Kagome's body.

"Kagome I'm so glad your ok." Jay took three quick steps towards Kagome and wrapped her in a hug. Inuyasha could visibly see her tense at his touch.

"Excuse me sir who are you?" Naraku stepped forward.

Jay looked stunned. "I am Kagome's step father. My name is jay." Inuyasha froze as he heard that name. _'You sold me off to your brother. After I trusted you. You're just like Jay.' _Inuyasha stared in disbelief. _'I am not just like jay, I wouldn't harm Kagome like that.'_

"Get your hands off of her." Inuyasha said in a controlled manner. He didn't want to scare Kagome. She would hate him for sure if he did.

"Inuyasha please-…" Kagome tried to pull against Jay's hold, but his grip tightened.

"What do you mean, 'get my hands off of her'? I love her she is like a daughter to me." Jay looked down at Kagome. "I wouldn't hurt her, ever." Kagome felt like puking. Her face drained of color.

"Shut up and let her go!" Inuyasha was ready to punch the lying bastard in the face.

Jay pushed Kagome away into Inuyasha. "Why are you the boy that kidnapped my little dear Kagome. You make me sick, I bet you've raped her too." Jay looked at 'his' Kagome and smirked.

"Should I get you tested my dear. He could have gotten you pregnant and you wouldn't even know would you. You poor thing." Jay reached out his hand, looking at Kagome's pale face flashed with anger. "It's ok to be angry with him dear, I'll make sure if you are pregnant that he will help pay for the baby, you don't have to do this alone, you'll be alright honey, lets go get you tested." Jay made a small lung forward and wrapped his fingers around the girl's wrist, pulling her out the door as she followed in anger. Tugging and pulling her way, trying to get help from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She needed to trust someone. She needed him to there for her.

"Kagome, don't worry Kagome, I'll find a way to help you." With on last tug Kagome was pulled out of the room. "I promise." Everyone was watching the scenario that played out In front of them.

Minutes of silence passed as Sesshoumaru stood up. He walked up to Inuyasha and looked at his stunned brother. Inuyasha's eyes were worried. He didn't even really see his brother there. Suddenly Inuyasha felt a hand gripping his shoulder, turning he saw his brother looking towards the door. "There was nothing you could have done without getting put in jail." Sesshoumaru then turned and looked at his little brother. Inuyasha was stunned and scared at the same time.

Naraku looked towards the door and stormed out. He hated it when he lost, but he knew Jay personally, maybe just maybe he could get Kagome's hand in marriage.

"I didn't sleep with her Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said it so slowly that when he ended he didn't know if he really said anything at all.

"I know, and you didn't make that deal with me Inuyasha, you didn't sell Kagome to me, or give possession of her to me. I didn't talk to Naraku, you know as well as I that I hate Naraku." Inuyasha nodded he remembered when Sesshoumaru made the offer that he was almost willing to accept, but there was a feeling in his gut that told him not to, so he didn't. The only person he even mentioned it to was Kikyou-…

"Kikyou told him. She must have twisted my words." Inuyasha stared in disbelief. _'Would Kikyou really betray me like that?'_

"You told Kikyou about the deal?" Sesshoumaru seemed shocked at first but then covered it up.

"No…I told her everything." Inuyasha shook his head. "I am going to get her Sesshoumaru, I promised I would help her and I can't go back now. Will you help me? I need to save Kagome from this Jay." Inuyasha knew the chances that his brother would say yes was slim, but there was that chance.

"I will consider it. Come on brother let's finish class." Sesshoumaru walked away, he knew his brother would stop at nothing to help Kagome, he knew that his little brother loved her enough to go to the end of the world for her. He knew that he, this Sesshoumaru, would help him at all costs.

XXXX

"Come here you little bitch!" Jay Climbed the stairs as fast as he could go. Kagome jumped the stairs by two, making quick process. She ran into her room and shut the door. Jay made it up the stairs and started to push on it from the other side, making sure she wouldn't be able to lock it. Kagome pushed with all her body weight against the door, trying to keep it shut, but she was easily out weighted. Jay jumped into the door, thrusting it open. Kagome screamed and ran to the other side of the room, hoping to put some distance between them.

"Who else did you fucking tell!" Jay walked towards 'his' little girl.

"No one Jay, I didn't tell anyone." Kagome was crying, her body shook terribly as she sniffed the air. For once she wished she could smell the scent of heavy alcohol in the air, but there was none. She was going to be raped once again, but this time it would be different, he would be sober and he would know what he was doing.

Jay lunged for Kagome and before she could move, he had her pressed against the pink wall. The room that had once given her so much comfort would now be the room of terror. He had her pinned against the wall, slowly trying to undress her, but Kagome kept thrashing, throwing her fists all around her. "Get off me!" Kagome swung her right fist in the air, connecting with his face.

He spit blood out of his mouth. She had somehow cut his upper lip. "You like to be rough do you?" Jay punched Kagome in the side of the face. More tears sprang from Kagome eyes, making her vision blurry. He took the top of her uniform off, and was feeling up her chest. Kagome wanted to push and shove, she wanted to make him go away, but her head was dizzy, her body was trembling. She could barely feel her skirt come off when she passed out, not remembering anything.

XXXX

When Jay was finished her wiped him self off, looking at the unconscious girl. She had passed out before he even got inside her._ 'The bitch doesn't know what she is missing.'_ She hadn't woken up yet and it had been almost an hour since he had gotten inside her. Though he admitted it did feel good, but it still felt better when she was trashing about, trying to push him off of her.

Jay covered up her naked body, then putting on a bathrobe he went down stair, he needed to sit and rest, he needed a cold cup of water, and then he needed to go to bed. Pulling out a cup he filled it with freezing cold water. Chugging it down like he was insane, then filling it up again, he repeated the process around three times before he had trudged up the stairs and went into the whore's room. Slowly he took off the cloths he had put back on and crawled into Kagome's new double bed. He spooned her slim naked body and fell into a light sleep.

XXXX

The morning came and gone and Kagome hadn't come to school. Inuyasha had paced the halls all morning, he had even came there early to find that Sango and Kagura hadn't seen her since yesterdays gym class. He had tried to call her cell, but there was no answer.

The school bell rang, signaling everyone that class would start in ten minutes and they needed to get their things. Inuyasha shook his head, he knew that his mom and dad would hate him for this but he ran out the school door.

Sesshoumaru had been watching his brother pace the halls since he had arrived. When the school bell rang he knew what Inuyasha would do, so he headed off earlier.

Inuyasha ran to Sango who was standing by the front door, chatting with Rin and Kagura. "Sango what's Kagome address?" Inuyasha sounded desperate and he knew it, but at that moment he didn't care.

After Sango had given Inuyasha what he wanted he sprang to his car, finding Sesshoumaru in the front driver's seat, the car was already started and ready to go. Inuyasha moved slowly to the passenger seat and opened the door.

"What are you doing. You'll miss school!" Inuyasha sat in the front seat, he knew that his brother wasn't stupid and he knew he was doing.

"I am going to help you." Sesshoumaru smirked at his little brother surprised expression. "Someone needs to take care of you. Father wouldn't like it if some rapist killed you and I couldn't watch him" The car pulled away, both boys following the instructions to Kagome's house.


	12. Chapter 12 Practicing Patiences

Chapter Twelve- Practicing Patience 

The Taisho brothers pulled the car over to a parallel park, looking nervously up Kagome's shrine steps, noting that there was no vehicle parked near the shrine, both brothers came to the same conclusion. Jay was working. Inuyasha bounded out of the car, taking what seemed like hours to climb the steps without falling flat out on his face, humiliating himself in front of his older brother.

The shrine was not all that small, Inuyasha took in what seemed to be the main living quarters, an old well house, two storage houses that were evidently falling apart, and a huge tree that had grown to the right of step entrance.

Sesshoumaru had caught up with Inuyasha, watching his little brother forget all about Kagome and take in the beautiful scenery that seemed to bring the shrine to life.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru bite out coldly. His bitter word brought Inuyasha back to reality looking as if he had no clue on what to do next. "Let's go little brother." Sesshoumaru moved forward with elegance and grace, showing no weakness in his structural form.

Inuyasha jogged to catch up, walking up the porch steps hesitantly. Slowly he lifted his hand, forming it into a ball and looking at the door. _'If Jay is home I will punch him if he even tries to touch me or my brother.'_ Inuyasha decided then and there his reaction to Kagome's 'angelic' stepfather. Inuyasha closed his eyes and took three deep breaths, holding each one periodically. Releasing his the tension in his wrists he knocked three times, listening for Kagome's voice, or anything that he would be able to use as evidence that would signal that she was ok.

After waiting for a few minutes with no answer Inuyasha tried again. He could tell something was not right. After three more knocks he waited impatiently, but there was nothing. Inuyasha pushed open the door, almost crying as the deadly silence hit his ears. There was no noise in the house. He couldn't hear so much as a breath being taken.

"She's not here Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru turned around, ready to give up and go back to class.

Inuyasha took off his footwear and ran through the house, looking in the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. Anywhere that Kagome might have been he checked. Inuyasha came to a door at the end of the hallway that was positioned at the top of the stairs. There was no note on the door. It was just plain. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Reaching for the knob he jingled in, finding it locked. "Kagome!" his voice bounced through the empty house quickly. He pressed his ear to the door. Picking up the smallest of sounds, they sounded like Kagome having a nightmare. He could hear her cry out quietly behind the locked door.

Backing up a fraction of a meter Inuyasha brought up his foot and kicked, hard. The door swung open, finding Kagome on the bed, covered in a pink quilt. Inuyasha rushed over, she was bleeding from a cut on her left temple. Inuyasha sat beside her and gripped her shoulders, pinching them slightly. "Kagome?"

[Kagome's dream

'_Kagome, my dear sweet Kagome.' Kagome could hear Jay walking up the stairs calling her name. The sound of desperation, the sound of need and desire called to her. 'Kagome' she could hear his rough hands knocking on the door, like she could really keep the sick twisted man out. 'Kagome?' the voice sounded again, but this time it didn't sound like Jay, it was someone she trusted, but she couldn't afford to trust she has lost too much. She could picture Jay shoving her body against the wall, forcing her to kiss him as he pressed his vial lips to hers._

_The breaking of the door broke those images. Nothing else mattered to her but to get away. She wanted to kill Jay for what he had done to her. The day he had married into the family he had taken her mother away from her. Kagome tried to open her eyes, but her mind didn't respond. Trying again only gave her a headache, she wanted to wiggle to scream, call for help call for Inuyasha. _

'_Kagome' the voice said her name, but it was concern that had driven this voice, she knew this voice, but she was not able to place it. The senses of betrayal and terror took her body she could feel his yearning to touch her body. She let out an ear-piercing scream, telling him to leave her alone. _

[End of Kag's Dream

Kagome screamed, loud enough to wake all of Tokyo, Inuyasha grabbed at her body as it went into shock. Kagome wasn't waking up, the side of her mouth was cut and bruises were all over her face.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha hollered, listening to his brother double the steps of the stairs. Kagome started to scream, not opening her eyes.

"Wake her up!" Sesshoumaru said alarmed at the movement of her body. Her legs under the blankets were thrashing, giving her the feeling that she was trapped. Inuyasha shook her shoulders again.

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother's incapability to just wake the young girl. Slowly he shoved Inuyasha away and grabbed the girl by the shoulders, thrusting her upward as the quilt fell off her bare body.

Kagome's body was black and blue, beaten from all angles. A blush crept on Inuyasha's face, whirling around to give the nude girl privacy. Another scream sounded through the air. "Inuyasha now in not the time to act as if you haven't seen a naked woman's body before. Get over here and help me!" Sesshoumaru barked orders. Inuyasha didn't move. He couldn't face seeing Kagome's battered naked body, lying there in front of him. Staring blankly at his brother for only mere seconds Sesshoumaru eyed the naked girl's body. She was bruised and torn, cut from being punched and what looked like scratch marks. Though all this Kagome still looked like the prettiest woman he had ever seen.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream again, feeling his grip tighten on her only thought was being molested again by Jay. Quickly he pressed his lips to hers without thinking. Kagome's body went into shock. Stopping her scream as she fell limp in his arms.

"Inuyasha get her some cloths." Sesshoumaru barked anxiously, watching, as Inuyasha didn't move. "Inuyasha NOW! We need to get her to the hospital!" Inuyasha jerked his head at the word _hospital_. Running to her closet he started looking through her cloths. Though he refused to touch her underwear he grabbed a white floral bra, a baggy T-shirt and a pair of baby blue sweat pants. Running back over to Sesshoumaru he tried not to stare at Kagome's body. Sesshoumaru tried to put on her bra but found it immensely hard to do with one hand.

"Inuyasha hold her." Sesshoumaru demanded, forcing Inuyasha to hold her while his older brother fastened the bra clip. With Inuyasha still holding her Sesshoumaru slipped on her shirt. It was long enough to go down to her thighs. Sesshoumaru went back to the pile of cloths. Scattering the remaining piece of cloth he rolled his eyes at his little immature brother. Walking over to her dresser he opened to top draw and took out a pair of underwear, gripping it with thumb and finger while holding it out in front of him. Slowly he made his way over to the unconscious girl.

Sure he liked to see women naked, he loved to see women naked, but this felt wrong. Quickly he slipped her underwear on and almost threw her into her sweats. Finally dressed both brothers looked at Kagome with awe, then looked at the assembly of cloths she was wearing, ashamed.

The front door slammed open then slammed closed. Inuyasha handed Kagome over to Sesshoumaru and walked over to the bedroom door, listening to the steps creak at the weight of the intruder's body.

Jay peered into the room, meeting Inuyasha's fist with matter of seconds. There was nothing Inuyasha would like to do better then to stick around and kick the living crap out of this pervert. Sesshoumaru repositioned Kagome bridal style and walked passed the fallen Jay. "Lets go Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru jogged to the car, trying not to drop the hurt Kagome on the way. Inuyasha followed him to the car. "Hop in the drivers, go to the hospital." Sesshoumaru started to order as they came to the car.

"What! I am not driving, I want to hold Kagome!" Inuyasha whined as he stood beside the passenger side.

"Hm fine!" Sesshoumaru quickly handed the unconscious girl to Inuyasha and jumped into the drivers, watching Inuyasha sit in the back seat.

Inuyasha watched through the open glass window, watching as Kagome's unconscious body was lying, bruised and cut. He hated to think that he had caused this, he wanted to help her but that seemed to be the last thing on her mind. He had fallen for her, loved her. He could hear the nurse's whisper about her unstable condition, everyone wondered how she got that way. She had awakened periodically to say his name, but then he watched her closed her eyes once again, turning her world back into darkness and ripping apart his world.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi jogged up to her son and greeted his with a sympathetic hug. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his mother. He didn't know what to tell her. He wanted to cry, to let all the tears fall. "How is she doing?" his fathers cold voice seemed to shatter his breaking heart into a million pieces.

"I don't know, the nurse's haven't spoken with me since she'd been admitted." Inuyasha muttered. He knew his father thought of this as one big joke.

"We have to catch the plane come on son." Inutaisho spoke bitterly.

"What plane. I can't leave Kagome." Inuyasha stared at his mother. He couldn't leave Kagome in this condition.

"You're being transferred to a different school. In Mexico." Inuyasha wanted to scream. He hated his father, did he not care that Inuyasha was in love with the very same woman that was lying in the hospital bed.

"I am not leaving until Jay is behind bars and Kagome is back on her feet." Inuyasha demanded. He knew he would lose this fight with his father but Kagome was worth the shot.

"Jay is already behind bars. The young woman has been ensured her mother's money as it was left in the will that had been found. I also gave the girl another 1.5 million from the Taisho business. She will be fine." Izayoi put a hand on her son's shoulders as he listened to his father speak.

"I am not leaving." Inuyasha growled. He couldn't leave Kagome even if she had enough money to buy all of Japan.

"She is not one of us. No woman in more important then your education, we're going now Inuyasha, end of discussion." Inutaisho grabbed his son's shoulders and dragged him down the hall and out into the car.

XXXX

A/N: well that about wraps it up, but don't worry ladies and gentle men, there will be a sequel if you are interested in reading it.

Sneak preview: The Trails of Terror

Introducing three new characters.

Trison: Kagome and Jay's baby.

Amuro: A Mexican doctor, requesting Kagome's expertise in the medical field.

Satou: Kagome's new best friend. Also required in Mexico to help Amuro. Works with Kagome.

­­

Kagome opened her eyes looking around the blue room. She felt sick. She didn't know what day it was she had lost count since she got out of the hospital almost four months ago.

"Good morning darling." A male voice came into the room. Kagome looked up into dark eyes that were draped over with black hair.

"Morning." She responded to her fiancée. She looked upon his face picturing what she had every time she looked into his colder eyes. A man with white hair and golden piecing eyes flooding into her mind. _'Inuyasha'_. Everyone had told her that Inuyasha had fled after the first week she had been in the hospital. Naraku had been there for her. He was there when the doctor told her she was pregnant with Jay's child. They asked her if she wanted to have an abortion. At first she wanted to say yes, she wanted to get Jay out of her world, but not even a pervert like Jay could make her kill an innocent baby.

Naraku wasn't as mean as he'd seemed at first. He's hit her a couple times but nothing that she didn't forgive. He loved her, he told her he did. He'd proposed to her three days after he heard the she was pregnant. He didn't want her to raise the baby all by herself. She had the money that Izayoi had given her and the little money that her mother left her, but for Kagome it just wasn't enough. She needed help and Naraku had offered. Though she didn't love Naraku, she still owed him her comfort. Inuyasha had left her and Naraku hadn't.

"Are you feeling alright?" Naraku was holding her hand as she nodded.

"I will be fine." Kagome smiled gravely.

"Is it ok if I head to work the food is on the table." Naraku looked at his fiancée. Watching her nod.

"I'll be fine." She repeated herself. At least he cared, though that didn't really matter. Since Jay had been put away in jail she could take care of herself.

"Alright later dear." Naraku moved over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Kagome didn't kiss him back. Naraku left the room and wandered downstairs, Kagome waited till he was out of the house, waiting to hear the sound of the door shut and the car start. Not minutes later she stood to watch the car drive out of the driveway.

**Can't wait to write it yay!**


End file.
